Percabeth: Valentine's Day
by SuperFangirl18
Summary: it's Valentine's Day at Camp Half-Blood and Percy has a surprise for Annabeth. let me know if you like my fanfic and if I should do another chapter
1. chapter 1

When Percy woke up that morning, he couldn't wait to see Annabeth.

It was Valentines Day and he had a big suprise for her. He usually didn't care that much about Valentines Day, but now that he was dating Annabeth he acually had a reason to celebrate.

He knew Annabeth loved to read and she loved architecture. She was currently redesigning Olympus (at the gods request) and she has been cimplaining about needing some insiration, so Percy thought he would take her to a book store to get some architecture books.

Percy quickly got up and got dressed and headed to the dining pavillion for breakfast. He wasn't suprised when he stepped outside and saw that the Aphrodite cabin had put up decorations for the occasion. There were little red, white, and pink hearts hanging up everywhere. The Demeter cabin had made little red, white, and pink flowers to spring up and they were making crowns with them.

When Percy got to the dining pavillion he sat down at the Poseidon table. He was the only one at the Poseidon cabin, which meant that he was also the only one at the Poseidon table. He didnt really mind thought because sometimes his cyclops half-brother Tyson would come to visit when he wasnt busy at the underwater forges.

Percy dug into his blue pancakes. A moment later, Annabeth came over smiling.

"Hey, Seaweed brain." She said as she hugged him. "Happy Valentines Day." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, happy Valentines Day Annabeth." He set down his fork. "I have a suprise for you."

"Ooh, really? What is it?" She asked. Percy could see the excitment in her eyes.

"Well it wouldnt be a suprise if i told you, silly."

"Toché." She said. Percy finished his last bite of pancakes and stood up.

"Meet me at the camp border in five minutes." He said. "And bring a backpack or bag or something."

"Ok, I'll be there in five minutes."

Percy sprinted back to his cabin and grabbed his blue swim team jacket. He put Riptide in one pocket and stuffed his wad of mortal cash in the other pocket.

He headed to Half-Blood Hill. He saw that Annabeth was already there waiting for him. She was wearing faded blue jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt and tall black boots. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a pont tail. She had a brown leather book bag slung across her shoulder and her invisibility cap was tucked in to her back pocket. _Gods shes beautiful_ , Percy thought.

He walked up next to her. "You ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see."

Percy whistled. A moment later, Blackjack landed next to them.

 _Hey boss_ , Blackjack spoke in his mind. What do you need?

"I need you to take Annabeth and me into the city. Do you think you can carry us both?"

 _No problem, boss_. Percy climbed onto his back and Annabeth climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and Blackjack took off.


	2. two

They circled over Downtown Manhatten for a few minutes looking for a spot to land. Finally Percy spotted an abandoned ally. "Hey Blackjack, could you set us down over there in the empty ally. And make sure no mortals see us."

 _Sure thing, boss._ Blackjack landed and Percy slipped off his back, then helped Annabeth off.

 _Hey boss, do you think you could bring me back some doughnuts or something?_

"I'll see what i can do." Percy said. "Now remember: when you hear me whistle, come find us."

 _Got it._ And with that Blackjack took off into the sky.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "Lets go." They headed out of the ally and turned right.

"So now will you tell me where you are taking me?" She said.

"No, but i will give you a hint: its a store."

"Ooh ok. What kind of store is it?"

"You'll see. Now what have you redesigned lately?"

Her eyes lit up as she described the buildings and tempals she had built. Percy couldnt help but stare at how beautiful she was with her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytale, and her feirce, grey eyes. Percy didnt notice, but Annabeth had stopped talking.

"Why are you staring at me like that, is there something on my face?" She asked.

"Oh umm, no there's nothing on your face. Now follow me, we are almost there." They went straight for a few blocks, then turned left. Percy spotted the BarnesNoble a few yards ahead of them. "Now close your eyes and follow me. Dont open them untill i say so."

"Ok." She closed her eyes and Percy grabbed her hand and led her into the book store.

Once they were inside, he let go of her hand and told her to open her eyes.

"Oh wow." She said, a look of amazment spreading across her face as she looked around at the shelves full of books. "Thank you so much, Percy. This is the best Valentines Day ever." She leaned over and grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him right on the lips. "I love you Seaweed brain."

"I love you too, Wisegirl. Happy Valentines Day."


End file.
